Sob os Olhos da Lua
by Ruby de Vallois
Summary: Será que a lei da física sobre opostos se atrairem está certa? Linha de tempo dos marotos em HOgwarts, romance entre Sirius e Remo!^^()Não me apedrejem, eu sou horrivel para esrever sumários!!SLASH/YAOi, NC-17, AH! R/R, plz!!!FINALMENTE TERMINADA!!!^
1. "Os opostos se atraem? As leis foram fei...

Disclaimer: Não possuo nenhum perosnagem de HP, e etc e tal..no me processem!;_;plz...  
Ah! Esta é uma fic que vai virar NC-17, mai..dexa neh? AH! é SLASH/YAOI, Lupin/Sirius  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sob os olhos da Lua  
  
Capítulo I - "Os opostos se atraem? As leis foram feitas para se quebrar não é?"   
  
A lua crescente despontava no céu de veludo que caia por cima de Hogwarts, brilhando contra a noite como uma jóia de pérola e mármore. Remo sentiu a brisa passar , não mais gelada, seca e sim morna, com o aroma da primavera que se estendia àqueles dias, lhe arrepiando de leve a pele. Ao contrário da maioria dos alunos do terceiro ano, como ele, não eram tempos fáceis para o garoto. Apertou mais a pilha de livros que carregava contra si, apressando o passo, o corpo levemente inclinado pelo excessivo peso que carregava, enquanto ia andando pelo corredor da Griffinória, desviando-se automaticamente da massa de alunos que circulavam. Olhava intensivamente para o chão, os pensamentos voando bem longe dali, aliás, para uma data não tão longe, a lua estava crescendo e daqui a pouco seu tormento o assolaria de novo. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto pálido e sempre cansado, delineando as três profundas cicatrizes que o marcavam, circundadas por algumas menores, resultado de sua maldição e a imensa fúria que o controlava quando se apoderava dele. Perdido nessas palavras, ainda deslizando dedo pelo rosto, se chocou violentamente com um garoto que provavelmente devia estar correndo, caindo no chão com um baque surdo e logo por cima de Lupin caiu o aluno, os livros se espalhando por todo lado. Sentiu imediatamente uma dor aguda latejando na cabeça, levantando-a devagar para ver em quem havia batido, quando o peso por cima se aliviou e mechas de cabelos negros com vários tons azulados caíram sobre seu rosto.  
- Você está bem...? - uma voz familiar pergunta, um leve tom sarcástico em sua  
voz. - Remo? Pfff...também só podia ser com essa torre de livros...  
- Sirius? - ao perceber quem era o dono dos cabelos negros, bufa e assume  
feições defensivas. - Seria pedir muito que você saísse de cima de mim?  
- Não, estou muitíssimo bem aqui!! - e se debruçou sobre o peito do garoto, as  
palavras soando totalmente debochadas - Olhe, estou em cima de um garoto, CDF, com estranhas cicatrizes no rosto, que tenta ser metido...agora, quem está em desvantagem? Eu, um exemplo de inteligência Griffinória, bonito, atraente, caris...  
- Poupe-me de seus auto-elogios, Sirius...tenho mais o que fazer... - falava  
enquanto tentava empurrar o garoto de cima e esconder o rubor do rosto. O que era aquela voz fraca o pedindo para deixa-lo ficar mais... e mais perto?  
- E se eu quiser fazer você ouvir? - continuava no mesmo lugar, apoiando os  
dois braços estendidos no chão, no rosto, um sorrisinho de deboche inconfundível. Uma roda de alunos de formando em volta dos dois, cochichando.  
- Procure audiência mais obediente! - disso isso e deu uma cotovelada em cada  
junta dos braços de Black, o desequilibrando e assim conseguindo sair debaixo dele. Se levantou e juntou os livros, com o rosto afogueado - Quando encontrar, não se dê o trabalho de avisar-me, ok? - e saiu em direção a biblioteca, seu único refúgio seguro naquele castelo, com a cabeça abaixada. Não queria que todos notassem que estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho, justo na presença do maldito Black.   
  
- Garoto estranho aquele Lupin, não é? - Sirius disse, enquanto tentava  
equilibrar a nona salsicha em seu prato, para os dois amigos que sentavam ao seu lado, Tiago Potter e Pedro Pettigrew, ambos da Griffinória.   
- Estranho não é a palavra certa, Sirius... ele só é um pouco solitário. Percebeu  
que ele não fez nenhum amigo desde que entrou no colégio? - comentou Potter, balançando no ar um bolinho espetado na ponta do garfo. - Na minha opinião, a gente deveria pelo menos dar um "oi" para ele, mas sempre que tentamos, o senhor bem-educado aqui - e apontou o garfo para o peito de Sirius - faz o favor de espantá-lo. Que idéia louca foi aquela de ficar deitado sobre ele no meio do corredor? - perguntou, não conseguindo abafar uma risada.  
- Falar de boca cheia é falta de educação... - se desculpou Sirius, dando um  
sorriso que era só batata.  
- Hey, gente ele voltou para a torre da Griffinória? Não o vi aqui na mesa...e o  
jantar já está quase acabando. - Pedro interrompeu a discussão, olhando em volta.  
- Sei lá! Ele deve ser tão insignificante que ninguém nota se ele está aí ou nã...  
- Pode parando com o show de grosserias, Padfoot! Você viu para onde ele foi  
depois do encontrão que você deu nele?  
- Foi ele quem esbarrou em mim! E ele deve estar na biblioteca, é claro! Onde você acha que os CDFs se escondem quando alguém os provoca?  
- Sirius Black! Pare de implicar com o garoto! Até parece que ele lhe fez alguma  
coisa!!   
- Hnf... você que perguntou onde ele estava...  
- Não me impressiona ele não ter amigos. Você sempre estraga todas as chances  
disso acontecer, não é? - disse Tiago, se levantando bruscamente e saindo do salão principal furioso.  
- Foi algo que eu disse... - murmurou Black para Pedro, voltando a atenção para  
as salsichas do prato.  
  
Continua... 


	2. De amizade e planos de vingança

Capítulo II - De amizade e planos de vingança  
  
A biblioteca estava vazia, assim como em todos os começos da noite no castelo de Hogwarts. Jogou os livros por cima de uma mesa escondida entre as estantes e desabou na cadeira. Passou a mão sobre a cicatriz do rosto e descobriu que estava mais quente que pensava. Se debruçando sobre a mesa, deitando a cabeça em um dos braços, olhou para o nada que se estendia aqueles móveis entulhados de livros. Sentia que a cada dia mais uma parte morria, se estragava dentro dele. O que tinha de fazer, já sabia, mas era tão difícil. Foi absorto nestes pensamentos, que uma voz o encontrou. Não soava sarcástica, aborrecida ou irônica como a maioria das palavras que eram lhe dirigidas soavam. Uma voz sincera, diferente. Tiago apoiou uma mão no ombro do garoto de cabelos castanho-claros.  
- Estou atrapalhando? - e o garoto se sentou ao lado, com uma expressão  
inconfundível de preocupação. Lupin virou o rosto para ele e seus olhos castanhos refletiram neste momento toda a dor, humilhação e frustração que havia guardado no fundo de sua mente. Sem avisar, uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto, mas foi acolhida pelo toque delicado de Tiago, entendendo que palavra alguma se encaixaria naquele momento. Um barulho de cadeiras tombando se deu, e Remo estava debruçado no colo do dono da voz que se preocupava com ele, chorando tudo o que não conseguia normalmente. Assim ficaram durante o que lhes parecera uma eternidade, e, embora os minutos se arrastassem devagar por aquela noite, o relógio da parede da biblioteca já marcava nove horas quando Madame Avery os expulsou de lá.   
Estavam a caminho da torre da Griffinória, quando Tiago finalmente resolveu  
quebrar o silêncio.  
- Por que você simplesmente não o ignora? Não que o Sirius seja uma má pessoa,  
ele só é um pouco... como posso dizer... ele quer aparecer para todo mundo e não mede esforços para isso, entende? Por mais que pareça, não é pessoal...   
- Eu sei que não é pessoal, mas... há um motivo para não ignorá-lo... - o garoto  
disse e mordeu de leve o lábio inferior, olhando para baixo.  
- Seja qual for, Remo, não precisa me dizer agora se não quiser... - completou  
com um sorriso - Acho que teremos muito tempo para conversar sobre isso, já que agora somos amigos.   
Algo iluminou o rosto de Remo com a menção de tal palavra, já não parecia tão cansado muito menos abatido.  
- Teremos todo o tempo do mundo. - sorriu também para ele e os dois   
adentraram a torre, subindo direto para o dormitório e sendo fuzilados por um par de selvagens olhos azuis.  
Sirius rosnava enquanto os dois garotos passavam direto por ele e Pedro, jogado em um dos sofás do salão comunal.   
- Agora Prongs deu para fazer caridade... - comentou, fechando o semblante.  
Parecia que uma nuvem escura pairava sobre sua cabeça e raios cortavam seus olhos, assustando um grupo de garotas do primeiro ano que ousaram olhar para aquele conjunto  
- Você é muito severo, Sirius... bem que o nosso grupo precisa de alguma  
renovação. Desde que o Amos começou a andar com aqueles garotos do quarto ano, só há briga entre a gente e pelo mesmo motivo, você sempre desconfiado de tudo.   
- Não duvido de nenhum de vocês, mas também não posso confiar em qualquer  
babaca que apareça na minha frente!  
- A questão não é confiar em qualquer um, mas sim, fazer amizades novas!   
- Eu questiono seriamente seus critérios para fazer uma amizade, Wormtail e você  
sabe disso... aquele Malfoy não me engana...  
- Agora questiona também os critério do Tiago é?   
- Se ele pensa que assim estará fazendo uma boa ação para ir pro céu...  
- Acorda, Sirius!! Sendo assim você só perde a chance de conhecer talvez uma  
ótima pessoa! Posso não acertar em tudo, mas, escreve o que estou dizendo, um dia você vai agradecer ao Prongs por fazer isso!  
- HÁ! Lá vem você com suas lições de moral... e tudo por causa daquele  
moleque! Viu o porque das brigas?  
- Sim, eu vi! Sua teimosia! - e Pedro se levantou e subiu para o dormitório,  
deixando um Sirius gritando.  
- Fuja! Fuja que é o melhor jeito que você participa de uma discussão, Pedro!! - depois que o garoto subiu as escadas, se largou no sofá de novo, rosnando para o nada. - Então é assim que você quer, não é, Remo Lupin. Pois bem, se prepare, ninguém rouba meus amigos num estalar de dedos e fica impune! - dizendo estas palavras, fez o mesmo caminho que os três e se deitou sem dirigir palavra alguma a ninguém. 


	3. Cuidado! As paredes podem ouvir...e come...

Disclaimer: Não possuo nenhum personagem de HP, e etc e tal..no me processem!;_;plz...  
Ah! Esta é uma fic que vai virar NC-17, mai..dexa neh? AH! é SLASH/YAOI, Lupin/Sirius  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo III - Cuidado! As paredes podem ouvir...e comentar.  
  
O calor sufocante da sala de Adivinhação e a falta de iluminação contribuía para dispersar a atenção dos dois alunos sentados já no fundo da sala. Tiago e Pedro estavam debruçados sobre algumas anotações de astrologia espalhadas pela mesinha só para fingir que não estavam fazendo nada, com as penas em mão, mas realmente pouco se lixando que Marte entrasse em conjunção com Netuno. Conversavam sobre um assunto muito mais sério do que a monótona aula da Professora Rebecca.  
- Isso é mesmo sério, Wormtail, quero dizer, ele não falaria isso justo para aquela  
"comadre" que o Lúcio é... acho que o velho Snape está armando alguma coisa, ele não brincaria com uma coisa tão... séria.  
- Não estou te falando que é verdade?! Então acredite, ou não, ele falou isso  
mesmo! Malfoy comentou comigo só porque ele estava meio irritado com não-sei-o-que...  
- Acha mesmo que o morcego pode estar... - e abafou uma risada. - gostando  
do pobre Remo?  
- Vindo do Snape, eu não duvido de nada... aquele jeitão mórbido, calado,  
deslizando pelas masmorras da Sonserina com aquela cara azeda. Seria bem típico ele ser estranho até este ponto.  
- Arre... prefiro beijar um trasgo do que aquele seboso...  
- Seja como for, vai quebrar a cara.. - comentou Pedro, com um ar de quem sabe  
de mais alguma coisa.  
- Como assi...  
- Sr. Potter! - e toda a classe voltou os olhares para a dupla. - Pode partilhar  
conosco sua interessantíssima conversa, por favor? Acho que deve ter algo a ver com a matéria, não é verdade?  
- Não, Sra. Parker. Desculpe-me. - Tiago respondeu ajeitando-se no puff e  
revisando a sinastria que deveria terminar até o final da aula.  
Nenhum dos dois prestou atenção que uma camponesa do quadro na parede que  
estavam junto estava entretida na conversa, piscando os olhinhos, e depois foi dar um passeio para por a conversa em dia com uma velha e gorda senhora de rosa.  
  
- Você soube, Violeta??!! A Gabrielle acabou de me contar!! - disse a mulher  
gorda do quadro do salão comunal da Griffinória.  
- Quem? A camponesinha da antiga sala de chá que agora virou sala de  
adivinhação?   
- Sim, sim! Ela me disse que há um novo romance por aqui! - e riu baixinho -  
E não é entre alunos da mesma casa! Imagine só!! Um aluno da Sonserina está a-pai-xo-na-do por um da Griffinória!   
Sirius vinha caminhando cabisbaixo pelo corredor quando escutou as vozes dos quadros. Como não podia deixar de estar atualizado nos assuntos do colégio, parou para escutar.  
- Que escândalo!!! Como ela soube disso?  
- Ela ouviu, na aula do 3o ano, hoje. Dois alunos estavam conversando baixinho,  
mas como a audição dela não deixa escapar uma sílaba de, cahan, informação, ela soube de tudo!  
- E já sabe-se quem são os dois?   
- AH! Ela comentou dois nomes, ambos são masculinos! Veja só, Violeta, como  
esta escola está perdendo a tradição...  
Nesta parte, Sirius atentou os ouvidos. Epa! Isso seria assunto para semanas, não via a hora de contar para Tiago e Pedro. Mas, com uma pontada, se lembrou que não estava falando com nenhum deles.   
- E quem são, quem sããão??!  
- Bem, ao que parece, o da Griffinória se chama Remo e o da Sonserina, Snape.  
Neste instante, o coração do garoto parou. Ficou por uns momentos sem respirar,  
não sabendo que sensação era aquela, até, que, se lembrando da resolução de vingança do dia anterior, abriu um sorriso enorme no rosto e então virou-se de volta para o caminho da biblioteca e caminhou tão rápido que quase capotou nas escadas.  
  
Era quase hora do jantar quando o vulto de Black apareceu na porta da biblioteca, diminuindo a velocidade bem na soleira da porta e quase derrubando Madame Nali. Depois de ignorar o que viria a ser um começo de bronca, se dirigiu até a terceira estante, onde, em uma mesa num canto escuro, estava sentado um garoto debruçado sobre um livro enorme. Sirius abriu outro sorriso perverso e caminhou a longas passadas até onde ele estava, dando um tapa de leve nas costas do menino.  
- Boa tarde, meu querido - e um acesso repentino de tosse tomou conta de  
Sirius - amigo, Severo!! - em um tom falso demais para alguém disfarçar.  
- Black. Está interrompendo minha leitura. - disse em uma voz baixa e seca.  
E Sirius puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado dele.  
- Oras!! Mas o que é isso, amigo ?! Vai recusar conversar comigo, justo na hora  
que estou passando um dos mais difíceis momentos de minha vida?? - indagou, levando teatralmente a mão na nesta, e fazendo uma cara de sofrimento que não enganaria nem uma criança de 7 anos.   
Bufando, Snape marcou o livro e o fechou, olhado incisivamente para aquele rosto cínico.  
- O que é?  
- Finalmente resolveu me dar um pouco de sua atenção. Imagine que eu soube de  
uma coisa... de uma não, de duas...  
- E o que isso tem a ver comigo...? - Snape não demonstrou qualquer  
curiosidade, só queria que ele terminasse e fosse embora.  
- Calma! Apressado come cru! - respondeu um indignado Sirius - Bem, eu  
preciso antes confirmar uma das duas, antes de comentar a outra, que, com certeza vai te interessar, é sobre um certo aluno de cabelos castanhos, cujo nome começa com R...  
- Hn.  
- Certo! Me responda sinceramente, Severo Snape! Você... está gostando do  
Remo??!   
Um silêncio mortal abateu-se sobre os dois na biblioteca, enquanto um brilho assassino nascia nos olhos negros do aluno da Sonserina.  
- Como...  
- Calma, calma, caaalma!!! - cada vez mais, Sirius se fingia de palhaço. - Só  
estou perguntando, porque ouvi um comentário do próprio. E envolve você...  
- Não, eu não estou. E se eu estivesse gostando, o que você tem a ver com isso, eu  
não sei.  
- Eu? Nada! - disse, se levantando e balançando a cabeça. - Que pena! Remo  
vai ter sua primeira desilusão amorosa... Imagine que o pobrezinho está todo feliz por aí e falou para mim que, pela primeira vez na vida, está gostando de alguém a sério! Mas! A vida é assim mesmo, não? Até mais, Severo...  
E o aluno da Griffinória girou em seu salto, se dirigindo alegremente a saída da biblioteca, deixando Snape olhando para o nada, pasmo. 


	4. De intrigas e romances. Isto não se cont...

Disclaimer: Não possuo nenhum personagem de HP, e etc e tal..no me processem!;_;plz...  
Ah! Esta é uma fic que vai virar NC-17, mai..sei lah, ces acham q eu devo deixar assim?.... AH! é SLASH/YAOI, Lupin/Sirius  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Capítulo IV  
De intrigas e romances. Isto não se contradiz.  
  
- Tiago...de novo... - Remo desviou seu olhar do aluno de cabelos oleosos que insistia em ficar fitando-o a aula inteira e voltou sua atenção a lagarta mexicana que estava pilando para a poção. Pontas olhou de soslaio para quem seu amigo estava falando e confirmou com a cabeça.  
- Ele está assim desde que entrou na sala. O que ele quer, eu não sei, mas acho bom você tomar cuidado... esses caras da Sonserina são meio... estranhos. - e abafou uma risada, percebendo a cara de tonto que Remo fez. Não, ele não deveria saber. Do jeito que Lupin era "bonzinho", ele ia acabar com as zoações pretendidas para aquele jantar. - O morcegão não vai escapar dessa... - pensou em voz alta.  
- O que? - indagou o menino, jogando raspas de casca de bétula na poção que ia cada vez mais ganhando uma cor diferente da programada.  
- Nada, nada!! Olhe, você está jogando demais!! - desesperando-se, tirou o pote da mão do amigo. Era perigoso deixar qualquer coisa delicada perto dele.   
- Turma! Atenção! - a voz do professor fez-se ouvir, acabando com qualquer outra tentativa de esclarecimento de Remo. - Vou ter que me ausentar por uns 10 minutos. Srta. Pince, cuide para que não haja imprevistos nesse pequeno intervalo. Quando eu voltar, experimentaremos as poções para mudar a cor dos olhos em alguns alunos. Ah! Para escolher a cor, é só verificar na página 307 as infusões certas.  
Como não deixaria de ser em uma aula com Sirius Black, Tiago Potter, Pedro Pettigrew e Lúcio Malfoy, logo depois que o Prof. Blank deixou a sala, as masmorras viraram um pandemônio. Se quando juntos, Pontas e Rabicho eram o terror propriamente dito, separados era como se distribuíssem o foco do pânico. Mas parecia que naquele dia, os dois haviam tido uma ponte mental e o alvo escolhido foi exatamente o mesmo: Snape. Havia mais tripas de morcego pela mesa do pobre aluno do que em qualquer poção já preparada, e parece que Tiago realmente queria que ele lavasse os cabelos, pela incrível quantidade de óleo de cereja escorrendo pelas mechas. Severo agüentava tudo calado, só parando uma ou duas vezes para frustrar as tentativas de Pedro arruinar sua poção.  
- Ainda não entendo porque vocês sempre escolhem ele. - disse Remo, primeiramente em um tom recriminativo, mas, ao passo que ia completando a frase, tentava esconder o riso. A resposta às provocações dos dois, vinda de Lúcio, já explodia no canto da sala. Uma aluna de tranças vermelha muito vivas estava com a cara toda azul e os olhos castanhos cheios de lágrimas. Tiago foi logo socorrer a pobre Lílian, que irrompeu em um pranto quase que instantâneo, enquanto Remo tentava fazer que do rosto dela voltasse a cor normal.   
O professor não voltou durante o resto do tempo, significando que a Griffinória não iria perder mais pontos do que o normal e que Sirius iria continuar com um olho vermelho-sangue e outro amarelo-canário até que se passassem duas horas. Lupin ainda estava guardando seu material no caldeirão limpo, quando de repente todo o burburinho parou e uma mão tocou seu ombro. Quando levantou seu olhar, havia um garoto de olhos negros sem brilho e uniforme da Sonserina o fitando e toda a turma formando um círculo em volta dos dois.   
- Preciso falar com você. Oito horas, na porta da biblioteca. - e se virou, abrindo espaço na multidão sem precisar tocar em ninguém, parecia que até os alunos da Sonserina tinham medo dele. Lupin ainda ficou um ou dois minutos pasmo, com o livro de transfiguração na mão. Tiago abafou uma risada batendo nas costas do amigo e saindo em direção ao seu salão comunal, até ouvirem uma voz altiva e irritante atrás dos dois.  
- Parece que o verme de livros está ficando importante. Já está até recebendo propostas, imagine! Quanto está cobrando, hen, para dar aulas particulares? É só para isso que você serve.  
- Parece que o verme de espírito está com ciúmes. Diga-me, Malfoy, quanto você está cobrando o programa hoje à noite? É só para isso que você serve... - respondeu Pontas, puxando o amigo ainda pasmo com o mundo pela mão e saindo, deixando um Lúcio sem resposta em frente a soleira da porta.   
  
O jantar estava mais animado que o de costume, toda a mesa da Griffinória fazendo comentários maldosos sobre a falta de Snape na mesa da Sonserina.   
- Vai ver que tinha que se arrumar. Será que ele acha que o Remo não gosta de cheiro de cereja... - Tiago falou em uma voz excessivamente alta e olhou para o lado, depois do longo silêncio do amigo. - Pedro, você está me ouvindo?   
- Ahn? Sim, estou, Pontas... - e apoiou de novo a cabeça na mão, tornando a fitar o nada. - Estava só pensando no porque disso... Snape não faria nada até ter certeza de algo.  
- Você está sabendo muito do morcego velho, caro amigo Rabicho... - riu o garoto, olhando para Pedro. - Não me diga que você também... - e caiu na gargalhada, enquanto o amigo tentava, em vão ,enforcá-lo.  
- Do que estavam falando...?  
- Nada importante, Remo...bife? - oferecendo uma travessa flutuante de carne, Tiago encerrou a briguinha, mais despenteado do que costumava andar.   
- Hmpf, vocês nunca estão falando nada de importante... - e espetou um dos bifes oferecidos, limpando o prato em seguida muito mais rápido que o normal. - Bem, eu vou andando antes que fique muito tarde. Vejo vocês no salão comunal.  
- Cuidado com o pescoço! - Tiago gritou para o amigo que acenou, rindo e andando em direção a biblioteca.   
Os corredores àquela hora da noite já estavam escuros e mais vazios que o normal. Remo caminhava sem se importar com os sussurros e os brilhos perolados dos fantasmas do castelo, quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro e outra em sua boca, reprimindo-lhe um grito e arrastando para dentro de uma sala.  
- Shhh... sou eu, acalme-se. - e Snape acendeu magicamente algumas velas que estavam na sala, que aliás, era bem pequena.   
- Mas, você disse na bibliot...  
- Você já viu a torcida que se formou no corredor a direita? Parece que seu amiguinho fez o favor de espalhar para toda a escola.  
- Ahn? Espalhar o que? O encontro?  
- Isso também, mas... bem. Vamos direto ao assunto. - e ele se virou de frente para o garoto de cabelos castanhos. - O Black já lhe disse, não é?  
- O Black??? O que ele poderia me dizer? - espantou-se Lupin por um momento e depois fechou um pouco a cara.  
- Ahn? Ele não lhe disse nada? Mesmo? - pensando que o garoto estava se fazendo de desentendido, continuou. - Hn, não importa. Vou ser direto, Remo. - neste meio tempo se deu um silêncio, o aluno da Grifinória estranhando ser chamado pelo seu primeiro nome enquanto o da Sonserina ou estava escolhendo as palavras ou tomando coragem. - Você... aceita... - parou. Não era bom com as palavras, ainda mais naquele momento. Sendo assim, se aproximou do garoto, o encostando facilmente na parede e segurando seu queixo. A medida que chegava mais e mais perto, o coração de Snape acelerava, até que conseguiu o que estava tentando fazer durante todo este ano.   
Do jeito mais suave que Snape poderia ter beijado-o, aconteceu. Minutos que pareciam uma eternidade, se passaram, arrastando-se até que o aluno da Grifinória se desse conta do que estava se passando e empurra-se para longe, arfando. Por alguns momentos, Remo ficou pardo, pasmo com o que acontecera. O silêncio então começou a latejar em seus ouvidos e toda a semana começou a passar diante de seus olhos. Agora entendia o porque de tantos risos e deboches para com Snape. Mas aquilo não estava certo, mesmo que se sentisse reconfortado por alguém se importar tanto a cegar àquele ponto, dentro de si algo alfinetava seu peito e uma sensação de enjôo lhe veio até a garganta. Na mesma hora um pensamento lhe veio a mente. Traição, mesmo sem ter nenhum laço com a pessoa amada, esta palavra sempre lhe causava náuseas. Finalmente conseguiu falar algo, saindo do transe repentino.  
- Não. - disse, a voz saindo mais como uma súplica, afastando Snape mais que o empurrão que lhe dera.  
- Porque? - e essa seria a ultima palavra dirigida ao grifinório aquela noite.  
- Eu...já ... já... - e Remo abaixou a cabeça, a voz lhe sumindo. - Desculpe.   
Severo saiu da sala tão rápido como o puxou para lá, fechando a porta e deixando o garoto em plena escuridão. Tinha contas a acertar. 


	5. Mexendo com a colher do caos e remediand...

Capítulo V - Mexendo com a colher do caos e remediando com o acaso.  
  
- Black - gritou uma voz no fim do corredor, uma voz que tendia a ser fria e controlada e agora podia-se claramente perceber manchas de irritação.  
Sirus virou-se, junto com as duas garotas que o acompanhavam. Abriu um sorriso e dispensou as duas, que saíram dando risinhos e fizeram o caminho até o dormitório da Grifinória. O garoto andou até Snape, a passos lentos e debochados, desmanchando-se em um sorriso falsamente amigável.  
- Em que posso ajudar, meu amigo...não, não! Como estão os pombinhos?? - disse rindo.  
- Sirius Black. - Snape sibilou, arrastando cada sílaba. Nada o faria mais irritado do que ser enganado por um aluno da Grifinória. - Por acaso, você pensou que seria engraçado... no mínimo hilário, fazer isso, não? Acha muito legal pregar peças nos outros, não é mesmo? Mas o único tolo aqui fui eu. Nunca deveria ter acreditado em você. Idiota, pensei mesmo que as características da sua casa se estendiam a você..  
- Peraí, peraí! - reclamou Sirius, faendo gestos exagerados, segurando o riso de qualquer maneira. - Do que..  
- Você sabe do que estou falando, não se faça de bobo, o que eu sei que não é! Você sabia, talvez se esqueceu de mencionar... - depois de um momento. - Lupin... já está com alguém.   
Sirius mordeu o lábio, pensando. Já tinha tudo e ordem na cabeça.  
- Hn... ele deve ter falado... - uma pequena pausa. - Ele realmente considera... - falando como se fosse com ele mesmo, vendo o rosto de Snape, impassível, esperando, continuou. - Ah! Éengraçado ele ter sado as investidas de uma pessoa como desculpa para não causar conflitos..  
- Explique-se.  
- Bem, como você pode ter reparado, o Remo anda muito amiguinho do Tiago Potter, terceiranista da Grif...  
- Eu sei MUITO bem quem é o Potter, prossiga.  
- Hn, acho que o motivo para isso é muito óbvio, não? Há uma semana atrás, ele fez o que você só teve coragem de fazer hoje, sim, ele se declarou para Remo. Só que, como eu já tinha dito, o "pobrezinho" - "arh, laarei bem minha boca depois disso!" - gosta de uma certa pesoa, você, da Sonserina, ma para não perder a tão prezada amizade com o Potter, ele pediu um tempo para pensar. Mal sabia ee que seu amor era correspondido, não é? - tossiu um pouco, se sentindo meio estranho, de novo a pontada no peito... porque sempre isso quando falava do sujeitinho? - Er... resumindo, ele te rejeitou porque não quer ficar mal com o Potter.  
- Hn... - parece que Snape estava processando algo muito difícil em sua cabeça. - Sei... e você é o santo da Grifinória que só diz a verdade...  
- Olha, Snape! - disse em um tom estranhamente tomado pela raiva. Sentia que se continuasse mais cinco minutos ajudando Severo no plano para conquistar Remo, iria acabar acertando a cara do seboso. - Eu fui o melhor amigo de Tiago, ele me contou tudo! Cabe a você analisar os fatos... Bem, eu vou dormir, está um frio tão bom para ficar abraçado a aluém... devo procurar aquelas duas quartanistas, talvez ainda estejam acordadas... - exclamou, suspirando. - Até mais, Severo! - e parou no meio do caminho. - Ah! Se quer um conselho, não faça nada por você mesmo, senão sua barra vai sujar com o Lupin. Hn.. - e bateu na cabeça. - Que tolo sou eu, Tiago mandou eu não contar isso para ninguém, principalmente para um tal de Malfoy... já pensou se sso vaza para a escola inteira? Suas chances com o Remo estariam reduzidas a zero!! Mas como eu confio em voce, não vai contar não é mesmo?? - e abriu um sorriso, saltitando o resto do caminho.  
  
Corujas sobrevoavam furiosamente o teto do salão principal, jogando correspondências e encomendas pelas quatro enormes mesas, rasgando a imagem mágica de uma manhã nublada de cinza-chumbo, com trovoadas ocasionais perturbando a todos os que teriam Trato de Criaturas Mágicas naquela tarde. Afinal, seria um dia normal em Hogwarts, se não fosse a enorme quantdade de sussurros e o burburinho ensurdecedor pairando como uma névoa sobre as quatro mesas. Boatos, risadas e escárnios de td calibre eram falados, murmurados e até gritados, vindo particularmente da bagunça verde e prata que se constituía a Sonserina.  
- Sempre desconfei dele! Com aquele Lupen, Lupin, sempre juntos! Agora estarão mais!! - gritou um quintanista, depois se virando e dando tapinhas nas costas de Snape, que tomava o café calado como sempre. - Desculpe ter pensado que você...  
- Ah, Rosier, mas não estava na cara que o Severo só ia dar um chega pra lá na moçola do Lupin? - riu-se um colega de classe de Snape. Esse, porém, só se levantou e dirigiu-se ao dormitório, resmungando que esquecera um livro.  
Tiago acabara de se sentar a mesa, atrasado como sempre, quando sentiu uma voz debochada, sussurrando em seu ouvido.  
- Hn... melhor segurar seu namorado, Potter. Ouvi um sextanista da Sonserina falando em alto e bom tom que gostaria de experimentar o tal do Lupin... - riu-se.  
O grifinoriano ficou um tempo tentando pôr algum sentido plausível à provocação de Malfoy, para o contradizer mais venenoso ainda, mas como não conseguiu, apenas o matou e enterrou vivo com o olhar, se virando lentamente.  
- O que você quis dizer com isso, Malfoy...? - sibilou, agora já sabendo sobre quem todo aquele zumbido de boatos que estava pairando sobre as casas, era.  
- Ah! Não se faça de desentendido... - e deu um tapinha no ombro dele, jovialmente. - Oh, talvez ele goste, faça-se sim, Potter..  
- Se não disser do que se trata, acho que Madame Seary vai ter que fazer crescer sua arcada dentária hoje...  
- Hahaha! Muito engraçada sua piada... Bem, você não sabe mesmo o que seu namoradinho deixou escapar?  
- Namoradinho?  
- Nossa! Já esqueceu tão fácil o nome do tal Lupin! Caramba, tenho que me atualizar, quem é agora? Não, não me fale! O Shaddy, da Corvinal comentou que você gosta mais dos efeminados, que tal o Lockhart, da Lufa-Lufa?   
- Que estória é essa??! Quem lhe contou o boato absurdo que eu e o Remo..  
- Ué... não foi você quem pediu para ele "oficializar" seu namoro? - perguntou Lúcio, virando-se. - Bom, se não foi, até mais, o seu querido chegou e não quero segurar vela! - e saiu saltitando alegremente até a sua mesa.  
Tiago viu a pequena figura de Lupin sentando-se na mesa.  
- Bom dia, Tiago! - sorriu do jeito doce de sempre, pegando a jarra de leite, quando notou uma nota estranha de raiva no olhar de seu amigo. - O-o que foi? - perguntou quando o viu se levantar.  
- Sirius tinha razão! - murmurou com nojo, o ódio inflamando-se em seu olhar e se retirou do salão principal, pisando duro e deixando um Remo desolado e olhando para o nada, apenas perguntando baixinho, "o que eu fiz..". Quando este se tocou do nome-chave, virou rápido e seu olhar encontrou-se com um par de olhos azuis, selvagens, sorrindo provocante, como quem dissesse "perdeu...". Sirius se levantou e foi na mesma direçao em que saíra Tiago, não melhorando em nada a situação do garoto de cabelos castanhos, quando uma mãozinha gorda e amigável pousou em seu ombro.  
- Não ligue para Tiago. Eu mesmo já tive de agüentar estes ataques repentinos dele. Não fique assim, ele vai pensar com calma e já dará um jeito de pedir desculpar sem ferir o enorme orgulho que tem. - Pettigrew disse, sentando do lado do amigo.  
- Mas, mas...eu nem sei porque ele está tão irritado!! Se ele dissesse... Black, Black! Tudo em que ele mete o dedo, estraga! Por que ele me persegue tanto..  
Pedro parou um pouco para pensar, olhou em volta, todas as mesas estavam focalizando seu olhar nos dois. Então consultou o relógio.  
- Vamos, está quase na hora da aula de Adivinhação. Não gosto de ser tão observado... podemos conversar no corredor... - disse se levantando e ajudando o amigo a arrumar as coisas.  
- Hn... - apenas confirmou e assim os dois se levantaram, escapando dos olhares atentos.   
  
- Tem certeza que isso vai dar certo, Tiago? - perguntou Sirius debaixo da capa de invisbilidade, junto com o amigo.  
- Claro que vai! Pelo menos não preciso passar o vexame de pedir para me explicarem de novo e também sei da verdade! Remo sempre desabafa com um de nós, é claro que ele vai contar ao Pedrinho!!  
- Mas e se for ele quem espalhou mesmo o boato?  
- Simples, aí deixamos a situação como está! Oras! Pss!! Os dois vem virando a esquina!!  
  
Lupin parecia extremamente pensativo, apenas ouvindo a descrição psicológica completa de Tiago, pela boca de Pedro, quando tomou uma decisão, que, mais, tarde, viria ser a mai importante de sua vida.  
- ... e eu sei, ele pode parecer um tanto metido, mas...  
- Pedro.   
- Que foi? Eu? O que tem eu???  
- Não, não é você... - disse Remo, baixando a cabeça, o olhar meio vazio. - Se...se eu lhe contar algo, você promete, promete mesmo que não conta a ninguém...?  
- Claro, pode confiar... - sorriu o griffinório, fitando o rosto quase vinho do menino.  
- É que... eu não posso manter mais isso em segredo.. - parecia que o garoto estava falando consigo mesmo. - Pedro... eu ...   
- Fale logo, ou vamos chegar atrasados... - riu.  
- Eu sei que esta não é a melhor hora de falar isso, mas... - levantou o rosto e caiu no choro, abraçando Pettigrew.   
- O que foi, Remo? O que foi??  
- Está...- disse entre soluços. - Está tudo dando errado para mim!! Eu arranjo os primeiros verdadeiros amigos de toda a minha vida, depois eu perco, e depois eu descubro...  
- O que..?   
- Que...- soluço, acompanhado de mais lágrimas. - Que eu estou..gostando do meu maior...vamos dizer..."inimigo".   
- AAHN?? Quem? O Lúcio??  
- Não, Pedro... eu gosto.. - baixou a cabeça. - do Sirius..  
Depois de um momento de silêncio, só cortado pelos soluços constantes do garoto, Pedro pôs as mãos no ombro do amigo e sorriu.   
- Remo... Remo, levante a cabeça... agora eu entendi. - e abriu um sorriso enigmático, olhando para a direção que dois garotos pasmos, debaixo de uma capa de invisibilidade, estavam escondidos. - Vamos, vamos, estamos já atrasados!! - riu e arrastou o menino, se separando no corredor que diferia o caminho da sala de Adivinhação da de Aritmancia, deixado um Lupin muito confuso.  
  
- Eu não acredito... - murmurou um Tiago muito espantado, a um Sirius, estático. - Sirius, você...  
- Tiago. Te vejo no salão comunal! - e disparou na direção do corredor de Aritmancia.   
- Eu juro que não entendi... - disse o garoto de óculos, tirando a capa de invisibilidade e se dirigindo a aula junto com Pedro.  
  
"Tudo o que eu senti... droga!!! Por que eu não percebi antes?? Idiota, idiota, idiota!!". Sirius corria para alcançar uma pequena silhueta que ia virando o corredor de pedra com a cabeça abaixada. "Se eu tivesse pensado nisso, nada, ninguém sairia mal, eu não precisava ter feito.."  
- Remo!! - gritou e, arfando, cobriu a distância que separava-os. - Remo, me ouça, por favor, precisamos conversar!  
O garoto se assustou com o tom urgente na voz de Sirius e apenas concordou com a cabeça se amaldiçoando secretamente por já perder uma aula por alguém como ele.   
- Certo, mas não podemos ficar aqui ou o Filch nos corta a cabeça! - disse, segurando o pulso de Lupin, fazendo menção para o seguir. Os dois subiram algumas escadas, até encontrar uma sala quase vazia, de aparência abandonada. O garoto de cabelos negros fechou a porta e ficou olhando para baixo, como se quisesse ter certeza do que falaria e com isso fazendo que a tensão do silêncio se tornasse cada vez maior.   
Passou um minuto... Sirius observava pelas mechas que caiam no seu rosto, ainda não o levantara... dois minutos... sabia que, ao encara-lo teria que dizer... cinco minutos... por que ele não toma a iniciativa, seria bem mais fácil... dez minutos.  
- Lupin... quero dizer... - a voz saiu terna, muito diferente do que costumava parecer aos ouvidos do pequeno lobisomen que estava sentado no meio da sala, abraçando os joelhos. - Remo, eu tenho que lhe falar uma coisa. - então, finalmente pousou seu olhar na figura que ainda tinha os olhos castanhos marejados de lágrimas.   
- Fale... ninguém está... - a voz saía pouco mais que um sussurro, parecia que ele fazia uma força imensa para responder. - ...te proibindo...  
Sirius cruzou a sala e se ajoelhou, compadecido com a cena. O vento frio soprava da janela com cortinas rasgadas e anunciava o outono, roçando de leve o rosto dos dois garotos, naquela tarde nublada. A luz branca que parecia ser emanada das nuvens parecia dar um ar melancólico de propósito àquela sala. Lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto de Remo, que o escondeu nos braços, soluçando. Embaraçado com a reação, Sirius levantou delicadamente a face do garoto e sorriu.  
- Não tem porque chorar...  
- Você.. você não sabe... de nada...   
- Não, Remo, você é que não sabe. - e aproximou o rosto, até a respiração afagar a pele qe teimava em ficar gelada. - Eu sei que não devia, mas eu ouvi sua conversa com o Pedro. - ao falar isso, notou o que previra. - Deixe-me terminar, eu não estou aqui para repreendê-lo. - limpou duas lágrimas que iam ganhando forma. - Shh... não tem porque chorar, olhe, eu sei que tenho sido muito grosso com você estes meses e você, idem. Não, eu não vim aqui para lhe pedir desculpas, se isso lhe passou pela cabeça, mas... quando você falou que gostava de mim, eu senti algo... - e engoliu em seco. Estava decidido a falar. - Remo, eu te amo. - o abraçou, não agüentando mais encara-lo.   
Durante algum tempo ficaram abraçados, os dois apenas sentindo as batidas do coração, parecendo ter sido sincronizadas no exato momento em que se pronunciou aquela frase. Nada mais importava, nem o vento frio, nem a desolação do dia nublado, nada atrapalhava aquele momento, o mundo poderia acabar e os dois não ficariam sabendo. Apenas sentiam o calor da respiração um do outro a roçar o pescoço, provocando uma sensação de conforto inigualável. Sirius afastou-se um pouco e fitou os olhos cor de amêndoa, tendo certeza do que disse. Esboçando um sorriso doce, aproximou os lábios dos dele, cerrando-os em um beijo doce e verdadeiro, expressando nesta ação, todo o sentimento que havia negado durante todo o tempo em que fingiu ter odiado o ser que mais amava.  
  
fim 


End file.
